The Bravios!
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: He needs the money, she needs to win. When these two, along with a mis-match group of tone-deaf kids, mix chaos breaks.
1. Uchiha Trouble

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto, _any of the characters, or _Spectacular. _Actually, I don't own anything...

**Note: The basic idea came from watching the movie _Spectacular, _the plot is almost identical. So this story is the Naruto version of _Spectacular!_**

**Another note: My basic review scheme is that I try to update the story with the most reviews first (so please review!).**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Uchiha Trouble

The raven haired boy sighed for the tenth time as he lazily watched his teacher write something on the board. Well, the tenth time according to his blonde friend who was watching him carefully.

The blonde boy was trying to make a point that his best friend had a crush on one of the girls in their class. However, the raven haired boy was in denial and denied everything saying it was all a stupid idea.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uzumaki, UZUMAKI!" The blonde jolted up.

"Yes?" He smiled nervously.

"Naruto Uzumaki, that is the third time TODAY that you were caught not paying attention." His teacher lectured angrily. "And we've only had ten minutes of class!"

"Sorry, Ms. Kurenai!"

Meanwhile, the raven haired boy smirked as he watched his friend get in trouble. _Oh, Naruto, when will you learn? _

* * *

"Naruto, I can't believe you got caught," the pink haired girl shook her head, "again! What were day dreaming about anyways?"

"Hey, cut me some slack! Kurenai is one sharp teacher!" Naruto complained, then as an after thought, he leaned in and whispered to the girl, "I'll tell you about my discoveries later, Sakura!"

The pink haired girl smirked and nodded.

"What discoveries?" the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit, you heard that?" Naruto cursed.

"No duh, he heard it. Even the table over there heard it," a brown haired boy replied with a smug smirk.

"No one asked you, Kiba!" Naruto glared.

"Naruto, Kiba," the blue haired girl sitting next to Sakura began softly. "Please, stop fighting."

However, Kiba and Naruto seemed to not have heard her for they went back to their bickering.

"Hinata, don't waste your breath with them," the girl's cousin, Neji, stated as he stretched his arms.

Sakura took a deep breath and then yelled, "BREAK IT UP OR I'LL BREAK YOU BOTH UP!"

The two boys scared stiff of the usually bubbly girl shut themselves up.

"See you have to use force with idiots like them," the raven haired boy, Sasuke, commented with a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked home slowly. It was pretty late and his brother was sure to ask where he was. hopefully, the fact that he was late would take his brother's mind off the other subject on hand. Shifting his backpack to his left shoulder, the raven haired boy watched a motorcycle zoom past and sighed.

As he reached the apartment he and his brother lived in, he carefully opened the door so that he wouldn't attract to much attention to himself and snuck off to his room. With any luck, his brother wouldn't be home. However, today lady luck was against him.

The older Uchiha brother stepped in front of Sasuke who was on his way to his room. "Hanging out with Naruto and the gang again?"

"Yes, " Sasuke muttered as he attempted to side step to his room.

"That's funny because Naruto called about, I don't know, fourty minutes ago," the older boy crossed his arms.

_Damn, I am so screwed..._

"And he said that you left the park ten minutes earlier and he wanted me to tell you that he has your cellphone."

_So that's where it was..._

"Sasuke, you should have been home thirty minutes ago."

"Look, Itachi, I stopped by the tennis courts to see a girl," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Oh come on, if you're going to lie to me, get better at it," Itachi rolled his eyes at his little brother pathetic excuse.

Sasuke cringed inwardly. He knew where this was going...

"Number 1, you don't know any girl who plays tennis." Itachi listed. "And number two, you wouldn't go see a girl alone even if your life depended on it."

"Fine, I decided to walk home today. Got a problem with me getting some exercise?" Sasuke replied impatiently. "Give me a break, will you?"

"Walking? You never walk," Itachi shot back. "You're the one who thinks that walking messes up your image. Plus, you're addicted to that motorcycle of yours."

"What's your point? Stop cross-examining me!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"Cut the sharades, bro. I know what happened to your bike," Itachi added with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I thought you were more responsible than that. I can't believe you went around, driving recklessly!"

"I'm sorry! Next time I'll be more careful!" Sasuke finally got past his brother and opened the door to his room.

"Won't matter anyway." the younger Uchiha turned around to look at his brother. "There won't be a next time."

"What!" Sasuke was shocked.

"I'm not going to pay for the repairs on your bike. If you want your bike back, get your own money to fix it." Itachi finished and after throwing a regretful look at his brother, disappeared through the doorway.

Sasuke slammed the door to his room after throwing his back pack on the floor. _I hate my life...._

* * *

**Thank you! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Scammed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Finally, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Scammed

"Hey, Sasuke, I heard about your dilemma," the raven haired boy watched as a blonde boy took a seat next to him on the bench he was sitting on.

"How?" Sasuke demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I have my ways," the boy grinned, leaning back. "You know these benches are really uncomfortable."

"Deidara, who told you?" Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the collar.

"Geez, get a hold of yourself," Deidara pried the other boy's hands of his collar. "I heard from Itachi, obviously."

"Dammit, why the hell did Itachi tell everyone about it?" Sasuke groaned.

"He only told Sasori and I just overheard," Deidara shrugged. "It was accidental. I was over at Sasori's house to hang with his sister."

"Get to the point," Sasuke hissed. "What do you want?"

Deidara smirked, "I want to offer you a way to repay your bike in an easy way."

"No thanks," Sasuke replied, getting up to walk away.

"Why not?" Deidara asked confused.

"Because with you, the only way out of a problem brings more problems. Remember that time when you tried to cover up that messed up science project?" Sasuke turned out around partly.

"So? It went perfectly," Deidara responded. "There wasn't any better way to cover up a badly done project as that."

"Better way? You blew it up," Sasuke reminded. "The teacher wanted to send you to Juvie, in case you didn't remember. And that's how you were kicked out of the private school your parents put you in."

"I hated that place anyways. And I bet Juvie would be better than having Yamoto for English," Deidara shrugged.

"Actually it is," Sasuke smirked.

"I thought you said you've never been to Juvie," Deidara looked confused.

"I lied," Sasuke shrugged, as if it didn't matter either way.

"Really?!" Deidara was shocked.

"Nope, I lied," Sasuke smirked.

"STOP LYING TO ME DAMMIT!" Deidara stomped his foot. "THAT'S IT! I WON'T TELL YOU ABOUT MY PERFECT PLAN FOR YOU TO GET MONEY!"

"Good," Sasuke muttered before walking off.

"But, since you insist," Deidara ran after him. "I'll tell you anyway."

"Spare me," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have a way that will get you one thousand dollars," the blonde began.

"I'm listening," Sasuke pressed, getting interested.

Deidara grinned at finally having the Uchiha's attention. "All you have to do is…"

* * *

"There's absolutely no way in hell that I'm doing that," Sasuke glared at the blonde who was dragging him off to who knows where.

"Oh, come on, give it a shot!" Deidara whined. "It's not like I'm forcing you on a blind date like last time."

Sasuke was silent. Remembering the blind date sent shivers up his back.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in," Deidara grinned. "Plus, you get to be around me even more!"

"One more reason I don't want to do it," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

They stopped in front of a little café. Deidara lead him to an outside table where a black haired boy was enthusiastically sucking down a milkshake. Judging from the other glasses on the table, it was his tenth milkshake.

"Lee, what do you think?" Deidara asked, presenting Sasuke to the other boy.

"How youthful of you to want to join us!" Lee jumped up excitedly.

"I'm not joining," Sasuke muttered but the other two boys didn't hear him because they were busy discussing something. The raven haired boy twitched when he heard his name thrown into their conversation.

"Excuse me for asking, but can you sing?" Lee turned to Sasuke.

"Judging from the way he looks, I don't think so," Deidara commented.

"Well, if he can't then he can't pull out off the part," Lee reasoned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke demanded. He hated when someone thought he couldn't do something. No matter how stupid the thing was! He had to be the best in everything. "Of course I can sing. Who do you think you are implying that_ I_ can't sing? You know what, I'll do that stupid thing of yours to prove to you that I'm the best out there for that 'part'!"

Lee and Deidara grinned evilly. "Great, you start tomorrow."

Sasuke paused in his mental mind rant. Those two had tricked him into their stupid group! What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called as he caught up with his friend who was storming off to his next class. "Wanna go to the skate park with me and Kiba?"

"It's Kiba and me," Sakura corrected.

"Whatever, same thing," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Grammar is stupid anyways."

"No, it's not! Grammar is essential! No wonder you're failing English!" Sakura yelled.

And so began the usual fight between Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke just walked off to his next class which happened to be the class they were arguing about: English.

As he entered the class followed by Sakura and Naruto, he sensed someone watching him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a red haired girl was examining him. Deciding that he didn't really care, he took his seat. But even for the Uchiha prodigy it's hard to concentrate when you know that someone is staring you down.

So as a result, English took forever to finish for Sasuke. And when the bell finally did ring, he all but ran out the door. And that's when he was jumped. Not really. Well, to his fan girls it would be considered jumped.

Actually what had happened was someone suddenly grabbed him and pushed him into an empty classroom. He glared at his 'kidnapper' and realized it was the red head from earlier and Lee.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Lee waved eagerly. "I'm sure you know Karin."

"This is the best you could get?" Karin raised an eyebrow, addressing Lee and practically ignoring Sasuke's presence.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sasuke demanded, adjusting his jacket.

"Nothing," Karin shrugged, finally turning to him. "I just wanted to remind you to not be late or Princess will get pissed." Turning around so abruptly that her hair whipped Sasuke in the face, she exited the room.

"Well, yeah, that's what I wanted to say, too," Lee scratched the back of his head.

"Who's 'Princess'?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. "Or better yet, do I want to know who the hell she is?"

"You'll meet her anyways," Deidara shrugged from where he stood in the doorway. He had just arrived when Karin had left.

"Joy," Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"I know! IT'S SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled happily, obviously taking it the wrong way.

* * *


	3. Time to Meet the Crew

**Disclaimer: I have said, like a million times, i do not own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Time to meet the Crew

"Welcome to the Bravios!" Lee announced as he and Deidara threw open the doors to the auditorium. A bored looking Sasuke walked in.

"Let's just get this over with," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, you better want this to be over with," Karin sneered as she followed him in.

"Sasuke Uchiha, didn't think I'd ever see you here," a brown haired boy with purple markings on his face grinned.

"Kankuro, likewise, likewise," Sasuke stared at the boy; he never knew he was into girl things. Sure, he wore makeup but this? It was far too girly.

"Blackmail," Kankuro stated grimly.

That's when it hit Sasuke. Almost all males at this place were guys who were forced into it, with the exception of guys like Deidara and Lee.

"You idiots," a blonde girl smacked Deidara and Lee upside the head. "I sent you out to get a lead male and this is what you come up with?"

"I know! That's what I told them!" Karin yelled in agreement.

"I can't believe you got the Uchiha!" The blonde bellowed.

"And I can't believe that you and Karin are finally agreeing on something," a drowsy looking male commented.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" She glared.

"Troublesome," the boy yawned before taking a seat and beginning to dose off.

"I told you to get someone ugly!" Karin and the blonde yelled simultaneously. "So that he wouldn't steal my Princess!"

"Whoa, wait, Temari, she's my best friend," Karin turned to the blonde.

"I knew her first," Temari sneered.

"No you didn't!" Karin screeched.

The two girls argued back and forth for another five minutes before Karin lunged at Temari and they began fighting for real.

"Cat fight!" A voice yelled excitedly. Sasuke turned to see a white haired boy, who he recognized to be Suigetsu, standing on the stage, holding a video camera up.

"Put the camera down," a stern voice ordered.

"You're no fun," Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at the orange haired boy.

"Whatever, I don't want to be the one caught for letting you tape that," the redhead rolled his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" The doors to the auditorium were opened and standing in the doorway was a brunette.

Temari and Karin immediately stopped fighting. "Nothing!" They smiled nervously.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. Her honey colored eyes scanned the room and rested on the raven haired boy. "What are you doing here?" She asked politely trying to ignore the explanation from Lee and Deidara which were just a jumble of words stringed together.

"Somehow I got conned into being the lead male role," Sasuke replied.

"Well, then, welcome," she smiled. "I'm Tenten and I run this show."

"Sasuke," he mumbled back, shaking her outstretched hand.

"I have one question for you," the expression on her face was serious. "Can you sing?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Sasuke smirked.

Smiling brightly, Tenten turned and pointed at each of her friends, introducing them formally. "That's Temari."

The blonde who was glaring daggers at Karin, turned to Sasuke and gave him a disgusted look.

"You know Karin."

Karin just continued to glare at Temari.

"Kankuro."

Said boy waved unenthusiastically.

"Lee and Deidara, you met."

The two boys smirked.

"Suigetsu and Juugo."

The two boys looked like they were studying Sasuke.

"Welcome to show choir," Suigetsu grinned.

"Lazy boy over there is Shikamaru." Tenten continued.

The boy mumbled a greeting drowsily, half asleep already.

"Shino's over there in the shadows."

A boy had been leaning against the wall the whole time in the darker part of the auditorium. Apparently, everyone had missed him.

"Up there," Tenten pointed upwards at the seats above. "The brunette's Mandy and the pink head is Bella."

The two girls who were on the higher seating level fixing the lights waved down at Sasuke.

"Over on the stage," Tenten reverted the attention to the front of the room where three other girls had appeared on the stage. "The black haired girl is Ami, the dirty blonde is Yuzuki, and the green haired one is Kanami."

Then turning to Sasuke, Tenten added with a smile, "Welcome to our show choir."

* * *


End file.
